


lucky to have a friend like you

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Justified
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rachel and Tim are bffs and nothing will change my mind, Sickfic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Already missing me in the office?”“More like I’m already about to strangle Raylan. I don’t know how you do it.”
Relationships: Rachel Brooks & Tim Gutterson, Tim Gutterson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	lucky to have a friend like you

**Author's Note:**

> This is short af but I needed Rachel & Tim being cute friends and Tim in a blanket so....I wrote this xD

* * *

The smell of freshly baked goods wafts through the apartment and Tim stirs in his sleep, blanket weighing him down into the couch cushions and twisting around his arm when he moves. He groans, attempting to kick it off. 

It’s to no use; he’s too exhausted.

“Hello?” a familiar voice calls out, the sound of shoes being kicked off echoing through the quiet of the apartment.

“Rach?” Tim croaks out, throat suddenly dry. He pulls a face, running his tongue over his chapped lips.

“Tim?” Rachel’s voice is louder now, and Tim barely flinched when a cold hand reaches out to run through his undoubtedly sweaty hair. “God, you look awful.”

“Thanks.” he finds himself muttering, sarcasm still strong despite his increasing fever. “It’s the new Vogue look.”

Rachel tuts and, even with his eyes closed, Tim can see her rolling her eyes and fighting back a laugh. She presses her lips to his forehead, leaning over to adjust his blanket so that it no longer covers his chest (because he's warm enough with James' oversized tee on now that the sickness has changed its course).

“What're you doing here?” Tim asks as he shifts onto his side, blinking his eyes open and groaning at the bright afternoon sun that’s spilling through the open curtains.

Rachel moves to sit on the chair to his left, crossing one leg over the other and looking like royalty in the midst of the current trashy state of his lounge.

“I figured you could do with some of Mike's famous apple tarts.”

At the mention of the food, from their favourite bakery no less, Tim's stomach rumbles. He smiles, moving to prop himself up on his elbow but deciding against it when his head begins to spin. “D'you get some éclairs?”

“Do dogs bark?” Rachel quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Not always.” Tim mumbles, biting back his smirk when Rachel throws a stray sock at him. “Thank you.”

His friend waves a dismissive hand, watching him with a careful eye. “Don’t mention it. Just get better, yeah?”

“Already missing me in the office?”

“More like I’m already about to strangle Raylan. I don’t know how you do it.”

“Ah,” Tim chuckles, pointing a finger in her vague direction, “There’s a knack to that.”

“Which is?”

Tim hums, pretending to seriously think his answer over before laughing. “I ignore him.”

Rachel rolls her eyes and mutters something about Tim being a useless friend, but she’s smiling so he doesn’t feel too bad.

She stays for almost an hour before leaving, reminding him that she left the food in his fridge and promising to be back tomorrow after her shift – providing she doesn’t actually assault Raylan. Tim says to send pictures if she ends up throwing a punch, laughing when she swatted his head.

Once she’s gone, Tim finds himself snuggling deeper into his blanket yet again – bones aching with fatigue and head throbbing. He should get up and eat, probably drink some water too, but he can’t find the energy to move from his man-made cocoon.

It’s another hour until James gets home and by then Tim has drifted back asleep, face buried under the blanket and only his slightly overgrown hair peaking out from underneath. James sighs, bending down to press his lips to Tim's head before quietly tidying up the room and heading into the kitchen. 

He goes to grab the milk from the fridge but pauses upon seeing a brown paper bag with a yellow sticky note attached.

_‘Take care of him, these are for you both so don’t let him eat them all! Love, Rachel x'_

The message is scrawled in a familiar cursive handwriting and James smiles, pulling out his phone to send her a quick thank you text before taking one of the éclairs and biting into it as he grabs the milk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone that read/commented on my last Tim fic!! Y'all are the best <3


End file.
